powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Squatt
Squatt was a servant of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, the dimwitted sidekick of Baboo. Squatt was a short, blue-skinned troll with a large horn. He wore metal armor. Squatt is rather excitable, and may act like an eager child when Rita has a plan, or when the Rangers are having trouble in a battle. Squatt was easily frightened by his bosses' bad tempers. Squatt was a coward and, rather than fight, he along with Baboo, would accompany Goldar, Scorpina and monsters as they attacked the Earth and cheer them on. However, he often went to Earth when there was no fight going on because his main duties were acting as a spy and saboteur, as shown in episodes like "Switching Places", "Foul Play in the Sky", "Calamity Kimberly" and "Rita's Seed of Evil". Squatt later left the moon with Zedd and Rita when they fled from the Machine Empire. He was seen in "Countdown to Destruction" among Rita and Zedd's forces but wasn't shown when Zordon's Energy Wave struck so whether he was purified or destroyed is unknown. Notes .]] *Squatt's birthplace was given as , . This is confirmed in the comic Saban's Go Go Power Rangers #6. *In Saban's Go Go Power Rangers #6, Squatt's origin is revealed. He was given to Rita as a newly born baby, as an offering by his parents in an attempt to have Rita spare their lives. Unimpressed, Rita decided to keep the baby but killed Squatt's parents remorselessly. She even said to the baby "you're a squatt little thing, aren't you?". Thus, it's revealed that she raised him like her own son. *Squatt's hobbies included collected slugs and maggots which pickled in his leather pouch to eat for lunch. *Squatt was described (in this and numerous sources) as "half warthog, half blueberry," with "a brain the size of a peach pit." *Rita only kept Squatt around because he loved to fight (which is ironic since he was never actually shown fighting throughout all his appearances). *Squatt's dials constantly monitored the gasses in the air, but he would forget to monitor the dials; overexposure to oxygen caused horns to sprout all over his body and his brain to burst through his helmet. *Despite having some wearing goggles on his helmet, he is never seen using them in any of his appearances. *In the original pilot for ''Day of the Dumpster, Squatt's name, according to the script, was going to be Grock. Additionally, while his actor was still Michael Sorich, he used a much deeper and more monstrous voice in contrast to the more comedic voice in the final series. Appearances * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) **Episode 1: Day of the Dumpster **Episode 2: High Five **Episode 3: Teamwork **Episode 4: A Pressing Engagement **Episode 5: Different Drum **Episode 6: Food Fight **Episode 7: Big Sisters **Episode 8: I, Eye Guy **Episode 9: For Whom the Bell Trolls **Episode 10: Happy Birthday, Zack **Episode 11: No Clowning Around **Episode 12: Power Ranger Punks **Episode 13: Peace, Love and Woe **Episode 14: Foul Play in the Sky **Episode 15: Dark Warrior **Episode 16: Switching Places **Episode 17: Green with Evil Part I: Out Of Control **Episode 18: Green with Evil Part II: Jason's Battle **Episode 19: Green with Evil Part III: The Rescue **Episode 20: Green with Evil Part IV: Eclipsing Megazord **Episode 21: Green with Evil Part V: Breaking The Spell **Episode 22: The Trouble with Shellshock **Episode 23: Itsy Bitsy Spider **Episode 24: The Spit Flower **Episode 25: Life's a Masquerade **Episode 26: Gung Ho! **Episode 27: Wheel of Misfortune **Episode 28: Island of Illusion, Part I **Episode 29: Island of Illusion, Part II **Episode 30: The Rockstar **Episode 31: Calamity Kimberly **Episode 32: A Star is Born **Episode 33: The Yolk's on You! **Episode 34: The Green Candle, Part I **Episode 35: The Green Candle, Part II **Episode 36: Birds of a Feather **Episode 37: Clean-Up Club **Episode 38: A Bad Reflection on You **Episode 39: Doomsday Part I **Episode 40: Doomsday Part II **Episode 41: Rita's Seed of Evil **Episode 42: A Pig Surprise **Episode 43: Something Fishy **Episode 44: Lions & Blizzards **Episode 45: Crystal of Nightmares **Episode 46: To Flea or Not to Flee **Episode 47: Reign of the Jellyfish **Episode 48: Plague of the Mantis **Episode 49: Return of an Old Friend Part I **Episode 50: Return of an Old Friend Part II **Episode 51: Grumble Bee **Episode 52: Two Heads are Better than One **Episode 53: Fowl Play **Episode 54: Trick or Treat **Episode 55: Second Chance **Episode 56: On Fins and Needles **Episode 57: Enter... The Lizzinator **Episode 58: Football Season **Episode 59: Mighty Morphin' Mutants **Episode 60: An Oyster Stew * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2) **Episode 1: The Mutiny, Part I **Episode 2: The Mutiny, Part II **Episode 3: The Mutiny, Part III **Episode 4: The Wanna-Be Ranger **Episode 5: Putty on the Brain **Episode 6: Bloom of Doom **Episode 7: The Green Dream **Episode 8: The Power Stealer **Episode 9: The Beetle Invasion **Episode 10: Welcome to Venus Island **Episode 11: The Song Of Guitardo **Episode 12: Green No More, Part I **Episode 13: Green No More, Part II **Episode 14: Missing Green **Episode 15: Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park **Episode 16: Beauty and the Beast **Episode 17: White Light, Part I **Episode 18: White Light, Part II **Episode 19: Two for One **Episode 20: Opposites Attract **Episode 21: Zedd's Monster Mash **Episode 22: The Ninja Encounter, Part I **Episode 23: The Ninja Encounter, Part II **Episode 24: The Ninja Encounter, Part III **Episode 25: A Monster of Global Proportions **Episode 26: Zedd Waves **Episode 27: The Power Transfer, Part I **Episode 28: The Power Transfer, Part II **Episode 29: Goldar's Vice-Versa **Episode 30: Mirror of Regret **Episode 31: When is a Ranger Not a Ranger? **Episode 32: Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun **Episode 33: Lights, Camera, Action **Episode 34: Where There's Smoke, There's Fire **Episode 35: Scavenger Hunt **Episode 36: The Great Bookala Escape **Episode 37: Forever Friends **Episode 38: A Reel Fish Story **Episode 39: Rangers Back in Time, Part I **Episode 40: Rangers Back in Time, Part II **Episode 41: The Wedding, Part I **Episode 42: The Wedding, Part II **Episode 43: The Wedding, Part III **Episode 44: Return of the Green Ranger, Part I **Episode 45: Return of the Green Ranger, Part II **Episode 46: Return of the Green Ranger, Part III **Episode 47: Best Man for the Job **Episode 48: Storybook Rangers, Part I **Episode 49: Storybook Rangers, Part II **Episode 50: Wild West Rangers, Part I **Episode 51: Wild West Rangers, Part II **Episode 52: Blue Ranger Gone Bad * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3) **Episode 1: A Friend in Need, Part I **Episode 2: A Friend in Need, Part II **Episode 3: A Friend in Need, Part III **Episode 4: Ninja Quest, Part I **Episode 5: Ninja Quest, Part II **Episode 6: Ninja Quest, Part III **Episode 7: Ninja Quest, Part IV **Episode 8: A Brush with Destiny **Episode 9: Passing the Lantern **Episode 10: Wizard for a Day **Episode 11: Fourth Down and Long **Episode 12: Stop the Hate Master, Part I **Episode 13: Stop the Hate Master, Part II **Episode 14: Final Face-Off **Episode 15: The Potion Notion **Episode 16: I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger **Episode 17: A Ranger Catastrophe, Part I **Episode 18: A Ranger Catastrophe, Part II **Episode 19: Changing of the Zords, Part I **Episode 20: Changing of the Zords, Part II **Episode 21: Changing of the Zords, Part III **Episode 22: Follow that Cab! **Episode 23: A Different Shade of Pink, Part I **Episode 24: A Different Shade of Pink, Part II **Episode 25: A Different Shade of Pink, Part III **Episode 26: Rita's Pita **Episode 27: Another Brick in the Wall **Episode 28: A Chimp in Charge **Episode 29: Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part I **Episode 30: Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part II **Episode 31: Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part III **Episode 32: The Sound of Dischordia **Episode 33: Rangers in Reverse ** Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers ***Episode 1: Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 1 ***Episode 2: Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 2 ***Episode 3: Climb Every Fountain ***Episode 4: The Alien Trap ***Episode 5: Attack of the 60' Bulk ***Episode 6: Water You Thinking? ***Episode 7: Along Came a Spider ***Episode 8: Sowing the Seas of Evil ***Episode 9: Hogday Afternoon, Part I ***Episode 10/Finale: Hogday Afternoon, Part II * Power Rangers Zeo **Episode 1: A Zeo Beginning, Part I **Episode 2: A Zeo Beginning, Part II * Power Rangers in Space **Episode 42: Countdown to Destruction (1) }} References See Also de: Squatt Category:PR Villains Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Zeo Category:In Space Category:Evil Space Aliens